Welding platens and welding tables are commonly used in the machining industry. They provide an ideal surface for precision work to be conducted on work pieces that can be easily secured on the welding table.
However, these types of welding tables either do not have the capability for the conjunctive of other clamping or holding tools, or that they do not have the adaptability to change the working surface when the work objects are of varied shapes and dimensions.
Present invention provides a unique design of modular welding tables, so that it is versatile, easy for conjunctive use with other holding and clamping tools and can adapt to different work objects.